


Mutual Understanding

by Kalua



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Jeje wants to meet up privately with Shamrock. What could be the reason...?
Relationships: Jeje | Doubt Doubt/Shamrock
Kudos: 3





	Mutual Understanding

“…”

“…”

Shamrock and Jeje looked at each other—well, Jeje presumably looked at Shamrock, while Shamrock looked at the paper bag covering Jeje’s face. That definitely did not make it easier to tell what he was thinking.

“So, uh…” Shamrock tried to break the silence. “Mikuni said you wanted to meet me?”

“…” Jeje remained silent, but extended an arm towards Shamrock.

“Huh?” Shamrock tilted his head to the side. Jeje’s sleeve had moved up far enough to expose some gloved fingers holding… Chocolate?

Shamrock took it carefully, and Jeje lowered his arm again. “You’re giving me Chocolate, on Valentine’s…” Shamrock’s voice trailed off.

“Yes.” Jeje’s tone was almost as impossible to read as his hidden face.

Shamrock twirled the chocolate in his hands. What now? Should they spend more time together? Jeje didn’t seem the type to give obligatory chocolates, or chocolate to his friends, which would leave romantic chocolate… “So, do you want to see a movie?”

“I was about to suggest a nice soup store… But we can see a movie first…”

“You might have to take off the top bags though, is that okay?” Shamrock glanced up. Jeje was tall in general, but with all three of his paper bags, he’d definitely block the view of everyone behind him.

“…” Jeje hesitated a moment, then removed the upper two bags, holding them loosely under his arm. “Let’s go.”

Jeje was a good companion for watching movies. He wasn’t the type to interrupt them with quips or his opinions of the scenes and characters, nor did he feel the need to chat about unrelated things, for example.

“…”

“So, did you… like the movie?” Shamrock looked up. Jeje had already put his other two paper bags back on top of his head.

“I did.”

They fell silent again as Jeje led Shamrock to the soup place he’d mentioned.

“… I’m sorry. I’m not very good at conversation.”

Jeje breaking the silence was so unexpected that Shamrock flinched, but then he just shrugged. “Well, it’s not like I’m much better. I’m… Not too interesting to be around, I think.” Not as determined as Tsubaki, not as flashy as Belkia… Not as open as Yoshimasa…

“I think you’re very interesting.”

Shamrock looked up, but Jeje had turned away from him. “… Thanks.”

Jeje nodded.

Silence fell again, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence; more a type of strange mutual understanding.

“Hey, Jeje?” Shamrock asked. “What’s your favorite type of chocolate? I want to get you the right one for White Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will galaxy brain this fandom and give you rarepairs you've never considered, whether you like it or not lmao  
> Anyway this reminded me that writing cute romance is kinda hard when everyone involved (the characters AND the writer) do not know much about How To Romance. Also, I think this is the highest amount of ellipses I've ever used in a single fic. ~~But I mean look at Jeje's Valentine's Route in Tanaka Box he does a lot of "..."~~  
>  I'm still practicing the Servamp characters so excuse some hiccups, I tried my best to stay in (my perception of their) character, but we're still getting to know each other, kind.


End file.
